Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by Marty1
Summary: Ever wondered what the Weiss boys dream about? Two up so far. **shounen-ai, yaoi implied**
1. Long Way to Richmond

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours. Borrowed for the enjoyment of both.  
  
Comments: Ok, for some reason I really love the song that pops up in this weird, twisted little story. It was the whole, 'redhead riding shotgun' part that made me connect it with Weiβ Kruez and this is what came out of it. I strongly suggest downloading the song and listening to it to get an idea of how it goes along in here. It is called "Long Way to Richmond." It's a country song (dodges rotten food). Anyway other than that this is a dream that Youji has. And it is weird and wrong. He and Aya… kinda get freaky… actually there are a lot of people getting freaky. Schwartz is in it! First time they've ever featured in a fic of mine (I don't really like them… *dodges even more rotten food*). Hope you enjoy it for what it's worth. R&R, please.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I have no idea where I am. It's hotter than hell and it sure isn't anyplace in Japan I've ever been. I look down at my hand. I am holding a gas pump, pumping gas into a topless, bitchin' ass car. Cool. The rest of the area suddenly oozes into focus. It's a gas station… or a truck stop maybe. Everything is in English… well sorta. The money amounts are in yens. I step back and look down at myself. I'm wearing a Hawaiian shirt, wrangler jeans, and… cowboy boots. What is wrong with me?  
  
Suddenly music breaks in from all sides. I look up and there on my hood is… Crawford?! He's strumming a guitar, wearing a cowboy hat, and a wife beater. What the fuck? He starts to sing a country song in a low, sultry voice.  
  
"Well it's a long way to Richmond  
  
"Rolling off on 95  
  
"With a redhead riding shotgun  
  
"And a pistol by my side  
  
"Tearing down that Highway  
  
"Like a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde."  
  
For some reason the beat instinctively makes me want to grind something. And I'm not the only one. Motion catches my eye and I turn to look into the back seat of my car. And even though what I find there is Schulderich and the little one… er Nagi… freaking something nasty I can't bring myself to be much impressed. I'm more impressed that Schulderich has a mullet. I look back at Crawford who has been joined by the freaky Irish guy… Farfagnugen… or something on banjo. He sports a bandana and… an Atlanta Braves jersey. I shake my head. They continue to jam happily.  
  
"Hey, boy, your tank's full."  
  
The voice snaps me out of my daze and I turn around slowly. My boots crunch on the gravel. I nearly drop the cigarette that has been dangling from my lips when I see Aya staring at me with come hither eyes as he leans seductively against one of the gas meters. He's wearing a very tight button up short-sleeved shirt and second skin boot cut jeans. I raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Aya? What the hell are you doing here?! And what are they doing on my…." I trail off as I turn around to point at the various members of Schwartz who are molesting my car. But they are gone. The music has stopped. Silence fills my ears and tumbleweed blows by on the empty highway. I swallow hard and turn back to look at Aya. He's still looking at me with those dangerous eyes.  
  
"Which way are you headed, boy? Do you need some company?" he asks.  
  
"Uhhhh… sure."  
  
I don't pay anyone for the gas. I don't have to. I'm not sure how I know this, but I do. As we pull out of the truck stop I hear the music start up again. It completely surrounds me. Aya nods his head to the beat and puts his hand out the window, playing with the air drafts.  
  
I look over my shoulder into the back street. Crawford is there with his guitar. Schulderich is beside him on harmonica, mullet and all. The little one and the Farfington guy are sitting on the rolled down canopy. They are unaffected by the breeze. They get down with their bad selves. Crawford sings:  
  
"We met at a truck stop  
  
"Johnson City, Tennessee  
  
"I was gassing up my Firebird  
  
"When I heard him calling me  
  
"Said, "'Which way are you headed boy  
  
"'Do you need some company?'"  
  
"What the fuck?! I cry turning to look at Aya. Aya doesn't seem to notice the Schwartzers in the backseat. He isn't even paying attention. "Aya, what's going on?"  
  
He trains his dark eyes on me and smiles secretively. "What do you mean? Here, stop at that store. I need to get a few things. This'll only take a second."  
  
"Ok, but what about them?!" I say hitching my finger towards the back seat.  
  
"Who?"  
  
I turn around. Sure enough they are gone. I hadn't noticed when the music quit.  
  
Suddenly we are parked in the Quickmart parking lot. Aya gets out of the car and walks away. Immediately he is running back out of the store with a bag full of something. He jumps over the door and into the front seat. "Go!" he screams.  
  
"What?" I ask, mostly confused. He turns to me and before I know what's going on he grabs my ears and starts sucking my face. Wow… that was unexpected. Still, no more so than Schulderich's mullet….  
  
"I said, go!" he growls. "There's a man on my heels. Now just fucking go!"  
  
"A man? What man…?" I ask looking back towards the shop.  
  
Aya squeezes me. And I don't mean –hugs-… I think you know what I mean.  
  
"Ok, go it is!" I cry, throwing the car, which has been conveniently idling, into gear and screeching out of the parking lot.  
  
Aya whoops wildly and stands up in the seat, running a hand over his body and throwing his head back into the wind. He bites his lip and then runs his tongue over it. Ok, when did Aya become a –freak-?!  
  
The music starts again. Great, here we go again. This time I don't even bother to look over my shoulder because I can see Crawford in the rearview mirror. He is strumming nonchalantly on his guitar, his cowboy hat shadowing his narrow little eyes. Farfingham is back to playing the banjo next to him. Of course this leaves the little one and Schulderich to go back to dirty dancing on the hood of my car. And they do. It's wild, nasty stuff going on out there. But for some reason it doesn't impair my vision…. Crawford begins to sing again:  
  
"He had me stop in at a Quickmart  
  
"Before we made it out of town  
  
"Next thing she was running at me  
  
"Telling me to lay that hammer down  
  
"Cause there's a man right behind me  
  
"Doin' his best to slow me down."  
  
When he hits the chorus Aya sits back down and decides to climb into my lap. He dry grinds me, sucking on my neck. Sure, why not? No use fighting it now. Just call this the love mobile. Though… I never really imagined this as how propositioning Aya would go… although I don't think that I'm really propositioning him anymore. Despite all the singing and freaking and neck sucking I realize that I have absolutely no problem driving the car. Weird.  
  
"And it's a long way to Richmond  
  
"Rolling off on 95  
  
"With a redhead riding shotgun  
  
"And a pistol by my side  
  
"Tearing down that Highway  
  
"Like a modern-day Bonnie and Clyde."  
  
Next thing I know it's nighttime. Aya is no longer in my lap, he's back in his seat acting like nothing happened. But then again… maybe nothing did. I'm not so sure anymore. The Schwatzers are gone. Maybe it was all an elaborate illusion. After all why would Aya want to get nasty with me in a car? But then again why are we going to Richmond? Where is Richmond? What is Richmond?  
  
"Pull over there. At that motel," he says pointing.  
  
"Ok. Whatever you say," I respond pulling into the conveniently placed motel. It kinda floats on a giant black cloud of locusts. That's twisted.  
  
We don't have to check in, because I already have the key to our room. Which just happens to be the first room… and the only room. I look around as I unlock the door. Aya sweeps past me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the room behind him. He kicks the door shut, tosses the bag of stolen goods and money onto the obligatory motel room bed, and then pounces on me.  
  
We have sex. That's really all I can tell you. It's wet, hot, and extremely nasty, but other than that there are no details… except that it's the best sex I've ever had. And for some weird reason Manx and Birman are both there just watching and commenting. They seem pretty blasé about the whole thing. And as soon as it's over they just kinda… cease to exist.  
  
We are completely clothed as we get up off the floor and walk to the bed. We start to  
  
count the money and I open a pack of 'after sex' cigarettes. We smoke. It's good. Aya starts sucking on my fingers and rubbing my chest. I shrug. Whatever.  
  
The door busts open in a shower of light and potting soil. Two cops burst in, guns drawn. My eyes go wide.  
  
"Ken?! Omittchi?!" I cry, pushing Aya off of me. I really don't want Aya all over me when Ken has a gun….  
  
"Cut the crap, wankers!" Ken shouts.  
  
"Yeah! Hit the floor and reach of the sky, powder puffs!!" Omi screams shooting his gun off into the ceiling.  
  
They look at each other and do some ninja flips around the room.  
  
"Super Cop Team: Flower Force Two!" they cry in tandem as they land in cheesy poses back to back. Flowers erupt behind them, filling the air with rose petals and happy light.  
  
Aya screams like a little girl and hits the floor, covering his head.  
  
"What the fuck?!" I cry.  
  
I am forcefully subdued at this point. They've got magical powers. Spinning hearts…. No!!  
  
And as I am led out of the motel room the music begins again. Crawford and the others are sitting/lying/snogging/dancing/playing on the bed. Crawford starts to sing. The others sing backup this time.  
  
"Well we pulled up to a motel  
  
"In the middle of the night  
  
"We were counting all the money  
  
"Smoking stole Marlboro lights  
  
"Lord we never saw them coming  
  
"Till they read us both our rights."  
  
As Aya and I are forced into the cop car, I in front with Omi at the wheel and Aya in the back with Ken, the music fades.  
  
"Wait, this isn't fair! I didn't do anything. I was all –him-," I cry hitching my head towards Aya.  
  
"Tell it to the judge, fancy pants," Omi says, putting the car in drive. What the hell is wrong with this picture?  
  
We head up the dark highway, streetlights passing by in mind-blowing monotony. Then the music starts again.  
  
This time Crawford floats by my window, strumming on his guitar. He is followed by Fafarnugen with his banjo, Schulderich on the harmonica, and Nagi who is just getting freaky with himself. They make several circuits around the car. Aya starts nibbling on Ken's ear in the back seat.  
  
"Fine, you neck with the hostage, I'll drive the car," Omi says randomly.  
  
"What?" I demand.  
  
"Shut up, wanker, and enjoy the music!"  
  
"And it's a long way to Richmond  
  
"Rolling off on 95  
  
"With a sheriff right beside me  
  
"Pistol pointed at my side  
  
"Such a disappointing ending  
  
"For this modern-day Bonnie and Clyde."  
  
As the last few riffs of the music fade away and Ken starts to vocalize behind me everything begins to get sloppy. The car starts to melt, the streetlamps are all falling over. Omi overcorrects for no apparent reason and we go flying off of a cliff that wasn't there.  
  
And as we fall endlessly into space, screaming, I know this is the end. Of course it isn't really because you always wake up from falling dreams. And I do, sitting bolt upright still screaming.  
  
I pant heavily and run a hand over my face. What a fucked up dream… ugh… Aya seduced me. Let's not ruminate on that one too much.  
  
Jesus Christ, that is the last time I watch "Dukes of Hazard" and "Country Bandstand" reruns before I go to bed!  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
After note: Weird, ne? Sorry to have subjected you to this. I'll do dreams for the other guys… eventually. Maybe. If people liked this one. Bleh. See ya, it's bed time. 


	2. Earth and Water... Fire and Wind

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Comments: This is Aya's dream. It's pretty weird, and turned out a lot different than I mean it too, so in a way it kinda acts like a real dream, going off in different direction for no apparent reason. For those who are reading this without having read any of my other stuff let me tell you that in the universe this fic belongs to Ken and Aya are together, shounen-ai style. If you want to know how that happened go read 'The Saga Begins' (obviously also by me…). In the meantime enjoy Aya's cracked out dream for all it's rather cheesy goodness. I promise, I didn't intend for it to be this cheesy. Oh well. R&R or else I will send elephants to your house to stampple you!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I stand alone. I am everything. I expand and contract around the universe. I watch myself as I stand alone in a field of tall grass. I feel the endless wind that whips over my body. I am the loneliest sound that echoes through my ears. The sound of a million windmills churning in the wind, the hollow, empty moaning… that is me.  
  
I wear white. I watch myself turn and gaze out over the world. Bent trees, bowed over by the ceaseless, driving wind. Are they I as well? I see, extending into the distance, row upon row, sentinels, windmills groaning, their thin white stalks bleeding grease. Three mounted blades whistle through the endlessly blue sky. Clouds streak across the void, driven by the wind. I walk.  
  
The ground is not dry. The grass is not real; it grows upon mud. This mud is me, it grips my feet, pulling me downwards. I watch myself plod onwards. What am I walking towards? The lonely sound that is myself, that is my goal.  
  
Red seeps into the hem of my white clothing, it soaks slowly upwards. It passes my knee. I notice. The I that walks, not the I that watches. I touch the spreading stain and my fingers come away darkened. I smell them. They smell like blood. I am the blood. I am the grasping hands that strain from the earth and clasp my ankles. They pull me down into themselves. Terror. I am… terrified. I can make no sound save that of the windmills.  
  
I cry in fear. I do not want to die. I do not want to be pulled into the earth by these angry fingers. And yet… if I am they and they are I then how can I fear them? Why do I fear myself and the blood of my own? Should I not become one with them, share of myself and be at peace?  
  
I try to be calm, but still I weep in fear. I am willing, but so afraid. Please… do not punish me. I will be good.  
  
Hands on my face. Soft hands, dry hands, small hands. These hands are not mine. They are other. I raise my head. It is a child. It is All Children. All who have been children. Aya-chan, Ken, Omi, Youji, Manx, Takatori, Persia, Crawford, the children in the park, our customers, the people we have killed all have been children. All have been… all… all… all. They are this child. This child that touches my face, which is not of me, and leans close to whisper, "I will show you a secret."  
  
It takes my hand. The earth releases me. It does not mourn. We run, our feet are light. The child is fast, so sure of it's path, but I stumble. I am pulled along, I cannot rest. We fly through rows and rows of spinning metal machines. They pass so quickly. The hollow, empty groaning fills me with an aching. I want to beg the child to stop, to let me rest, but I cannot find my voice. It is lost in the sound.  
  
We stop. The earth melts away from us. We stand on a cliff, staring into blue water. An endless sea, bluer than the sky, clearer than glass. We kneel at the edge. The child points into the water below. I can see everything beneath the surface. I watch the waves crash against the cliff face. I feel myself roll as the water, stretching myself as the ocean. Again I am everything.  
  
"Baptism awaits you. Be clean at the hands of…." The child does not finish its remark. Sickening, twisting metal, the horrible sound makes me turn. All of the windmills are falling. They buckle and groan as they fall towards the earth. The child turns and stands away from me, in the path of a falling metal pillar. I cannot move to save it. All the Children are destroyed. I could not save the children of the world.  
  
I stand; I stumble backwards and fall into space. I am caught in the arms of the ocean. I am rocked. The sounds die away beneath the water. I will drown here. I am not afraid of the water. I breathe. I open my eyes. I am made clean. The currents take me as they will. I settle to the sea floor. It is so warm here.  
  
"Don't fall asleep yet," a voice whispers to me.  
  
I open my eyes. A young man floats before me. He is not me. He has dark hair and dark eyes. I know him. I love him. He smiles at me and I touch his face. He touches mine in return.  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask.  
  
"I am the ocean."  
  
"You caught me when I fell," I whisper.  
  
"I will always catch you. Are you not happy here in my arms? It's peaceful. Stay in the warmth of my waters," he says gently, brushing his lips against mine, taking me in his arms, and holding against his living body. We drift on the currents, embracing.  
  
"But I let All the Children die," I say at length.  
  
"No. They chose to die. All children must die to continue living. Children cannot be children forever."  
  
"What will happen if I stay here?"  
  
"Nothing. You will be safe in my arms, I will care for you, I will love you, and we two shall remain clean. Always," he answers. Our bodies touch without friction. I want to be the ocean.  
  
"But I must find All the Children again. They have something to tell me."  
  
He pulls away. The waters become cold around me. Where has the sound gone? His sad eyes assail me. I sink before him; the waters pull me down. "You would leave me?"  
  
"I will come back."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You are not real."  
  
He weeps and fades. There is no more water. The ocean is empty. The sky is red, and the clouds are dark. I fall to my knees. I did not want this. I watch myself call his name. He will return no more. I am alone. No one will catch me now.  
  
I run away. I run across the barren ocean floor. It is dry and cracked. It is me.  
  
I am the earth. Ken is the ocean, he catches me in warmth, and gives me life. I am barren without him. I must know the secret of All the Children. When I find them, he will return to me. He will be real.  
  
I come to a shore. I breathe the air. There is no life. Ruins, all is ruins. In the distance I see the field, the windmills. Do I hear them creak and groan? Can I be the sound again? The wind takes me away. Arms beneath my arms. I am the wind.  
  
"You are not the wind. I am the wind. I am the sky. I cannot catch you, I cannot make you blossom with life and cradle you in my arms, I cannot do these things. But I can help you and push you from behind. I can challenge your strength and lift you above the world," a voice says in my ear. I look back into eyes as blue and endless as the sky.  
  
"It's you," I say.  
  
He smiles. "Yes it is me. Am I not light and airy? I am the wind. Will you let me help you?"  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
He takes me to the field and leaves me there. He hisses through the grass and whistles in my ears. He is gone, but the wind remains.  
  
I am the earth. Ken is the ocean, he catches me in warmth, and gives me life. Omi is the sky, he shines above me, and lifts me upwards.  
  
These are not windmills. They are crucifixes. Rows and rows of crosses march into the red sky. They moan and creak, wooden. This is not where All the Children are. It cannot be. The crosses lean in. I run though them, but they block my path. They spread out; I cannot find the end.  
  
Fire flies from my feet. I am the earth. I expand and contract around the universe. I am everything and the sound of splintering wood. I watch myself run. I stumble. I cannot see. The first sweeps across the grassy field. It licks at the bases of the crosses. I choke and stumble. I fall to my knees. I burn, but it is not painful. I close my eyes.  
  
"Would you ignore me?"  
  
I open my eyes, but all is darkness. "What are you? Who are you?" I ask.  
  
A young man emerges from the smoke around me. I know him. Waves of light hair fall to his shoulders. His eyes are dangerous. He kneels. "I am the smoke and the fire. I am the shadows and the light. Run with me in darkness and you will never stumble. I will burn a path for you. All you must do is trust."  
  
"Will you catch me?"  
  
"You do not want me to catch you. Fire burns and smoke chokes. I will scorch you. Do not fall."  
  
"Will I find All the Children?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why should I trust you? Why should I run with you in darkness for nothing?"  
  
"You may yet find the secret."  
  
"Then I will continue."  
  
"I will guide you."  
  
He takes my hand and together we run through the choking smoke. He has no fear. I use this. I feel the wind at my back, fanning the fire that gives us cover. It burns the crosses. I hear them scream. I am the sound. I pass through. I am alone.  
  
I am the earth. Ken is the ocean, he catches me in warmth, and gives me life. Omi is the sky, he shines above me, and lifts me upwards. Youji is the fire, he burns beneath me, and runs with me in darkness.  
  
Here there is nothing. I stand alone once again. I feel nothing. I fade, falling out of existence.  
  
"What is the secret? Who will catch me?" I cry.  
  
"I cannot catch you. I am but the wind. You will fall through me."  
  
"I cannot catch you. I am but fire. I will burn you."  
  
"I cannot catch you. I am but water. You do not believe in me."  
  
The last voice is his. I search blindly in the void. "I do believe, I was wrong!. Catch me. I need you to live!"  
  
"You said I was not real, and so it is true. What is water without a shore, without something to cling to? It is nothing. You left me to find the secret, but it is here. I am but water and you have made me nothing."  
  
I begin to weep into my hands. Salty tears flow over my flesh. Arms catch me. I am cradled in warmth I cease to fall. I do not fade away.  
  
I look up, taking my hands from my face. I see his face. I weep with joy, I choke on his name.  
  
He touches my cheek. He takes a tear on his finger. "And so you create me anew."  
  
I wake with a little start. A chill has settled in my spine. It tingles, shivers spread through my body. I sit up and run a hand over my face. That was… quite a dream. I always hate those symbolic dreams that play like a bad existential movie. I look over at Ken who is sleeping soundly at my side. I trace a finger over his face and lean down to kiss his eyes. He stirs and grumbles.  
  
"You are my water, Kenken."  
  
He snorts. "Wha…? Wha d'yah say?"  
  
"You are my water and I am your earth."  
  
"Sure…. Now, I'm tired, koi. Go… back… sleep."  
  
"That's the secret, you know."  
  
"Wha… secret?" he says still mostly asleep.  
  
"The secret of All the Children."  
  
He blinks and opens his eyes, staring up at me. "What?!"  
  
"Will you catch me?"  
  
He runs the back of his hand across his mouth and smacks his lips. "Sure. Anytime. Now can we go back to sleep?"  
  
I smile softly and lie down beside him, pulling him into my arms. "I love you, aité."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Me you, same."  
  
I pull him closer and kiss his face. He nestles into my arms and promptly drifts away. I close my eyes and let him cradle me in warmth.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
After thoughts: Don't ask about the windmills. It's a personal thing. I've been haunted by the image of the power fields at South Point, Hawaii for over ten years. It is the one place on earth that has had a lasting affect on my psyche. The sound is… like nothing I can describe… eerie and absolutely amazing. Go there if you ever get the chance. 


End file.
